Commando
Commando (a.k.a. '''Falcon, Sentinel''', Ghost Hunter 幽灵猎手) is a special character appearing only in Hero Mode X. In a HMX round, last surviving soldiers will be have the option to transform into the Commando by pressing the '''"E" '''key. The number of Commandos depends on how many players are there in the room. If there are 8-14 players in the room, only 1 player may become the Commando; if there are 15, 2 players may; and if there are fully 16 players in a room, 3 players may become the Commando. Commando character was equipped with the Dual Kukri. Each primary attack deals 1000 damage and secondary attack deals up to 4000 damage, enough to take out a Berserker and two perfect hits will kill the Xeno. The Commando starts with 7000 HP and can't be mutated, he can only be killed. Each mutants' normal primary attack to the Commando deals 1000 HP and each secondary one deals only 1500 HP while Xeno's secondary attacks can deal up to 6000 HP at point-blank range. In other CF versions, when pressing E skill the Commando screams like showing off his muscular voice which shows his readiness for battle against the Mutants Tips for Commandos *Don't always press E as soon as you see the indication. If you are in a good defend position with the mutants far away, and you still have ammo, keep firing until the mutants get too close. *When playing with friends or clanmates, it's a good tactic to have one or two Commando at the end of the match while the others keep firing. They can help soften up the mutants so the Commandos can kill them more easily. This is very effective against Xeno, one Commando defends the front and the other Soldiers behind fires at him until he flashes red, then the Commando can finish him off. *Always go together and watch each other's back. By the time you can become the Commando, the Mutants are more than likely to have outnumbered you, so don't go solo on them. *Keep the Mutation vest - it's still effective when you become the Commando as it can take 1000 more damage for you (but you will still lose 2 HP). Normal armors are useless by the way. *If you still have the Mutant Grenade, try to lure as many mutants as possible toward you, throw it down your foot and press E as soon as possible. With correct timing, you will become the Commando as soon as the grenade explodes, killing all the mutants around you for a big score and softening up Berserk/Titan ones, allowing you to finish them off more easily. This also works against Xeno. *Kill the Xeno ASAP, he is your biggest threat. Having one player lure him around and the other two slash him with primary attacks is a good way to kill him without getting hit too much. *When facing a bunch of Mutants, try to lure them around corners, staircases, corridors... and move in circles (jumping and strafing helps greatly). Often the Mutants will get stuck together and you can kill them before they can turn back at you. *Use high vantage points to defend yourself if you are outnumbered and don't have anyone else nearby to help. Try places that only have one way to go up, so the mutants will have to come to you one by one. With good timing, you can kill any Mutant jumping toward you with the secondary attack, if not, quickly back down or strafe around and slash them with primary attacks. You can often score at least 10 - 15 kills before the mutants can get you. *When becoming the Commando, make sure there are some teammates around you as your teammates can help you by shooting at the mutants. *When becoming the Commando , watch your surrounding , there is a possiblity Mutants are trying to ambush you. Appearance A professional wrestler and also a soldier who was being tortured and beaten by the mutants. He wears a sportsband, an open-chest mutation vest and military/camouflauge pants and shoes. He also had an attachment from his pants like the pistol case, grenade launcher bullet case, mini bags, and the chain. Unfortunately, all of this are unusable. His Bio-grenade and vest pockets is attached to his vest which is also unusable. The Commando has a large muscular build but his body is covered with scars and scratches. If you look closely to his left shoulder you will notice a tatoo that's shaped a skull. Gallery Cross-Fire-Hero-Mode-X-Trailer_2.jpg|Commando HUD Cross_Fire_(1).jpg|Facing a Slug Commando2.png|commando sign Crossfire20131025_0000.jpg|Dead Commando Crossfire20131026 0002.jpg|commando facing xeno and nano zombie Commando full body.jpg|commando full body Crossfire20131028_0005.jpg|dead commando Crossfire20131108_00001.jpg|Commando's scratched chest Crossfire20131124_0003.jpg|Commando glitch Crossfire20131126_0000.jpg|Death Animation Crossfire20131124_0000.jpg|Commando's splattered blood GM on CFSA playing with Commando.png|GM on CFSA playing with Commando. try.jpg|Xeno wounding Commando Videos Trivia *CF Vietnam initially named Commando "Super Hero", then changed to "Thủ lĩnh" (Commando), and finally 1119 patch changed to use the official "Commando" term. Despite this, the HUD texture still read Super Hero ves. Terminator (Xeno) *When the player become the Commando , you can hear the Commando saying "Commando !" *After the "Alice vs. Predator" patch in CF Indonesia , the Commando model become glitched , instead of becoming the Commando , the player will become a Navy Seals with Dual Kukri , and the Dual Kukri model is also glitched. *In CF Philippines, Commando was made available as independent character in Normal Mode Named "Black Raven" There is only one model for both GR and BL, however only one person got it, as a result it never happen to see the character. *GM's in CF Indonesia always using this character if they go play with the players or making random events. however it looks like the GM forced the commando character can used as normal character (not only in Hero Mode X). but sadly, it got bug's the face of the commando character change to pure white. (like slenderman.). Category:Characters Category:Hero Mode X